Snow Bunny
by Eternity
Summary: Trying to gain acceptance, Usagi must learn to be strong despite the differences of her that make her her.... Does that make any sense at all!? Well Chapter 1 (2) is up, hope you like it. R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Flashback of the Finding

Heh, HI! I know your going to say "You haven't finished your OTHER story yet!" ANd well  
I know! I'm writing it! But this idea kinda POPPED into my head and so i wrote it. I'm   
not really sure as to WHERE This is going, but heh, this'll work.   
  
Title: Snow Bunny  
Chapter: Prologue - Flashback of the Finding  
Rating: G/PG I really don't know how any of that works.  
Disclaimer: blah blah, I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm not trying to steal it   
HONEST!!! I *DO* however, own the idea for this story. MINE! ALL MINE!! And  
if I see anyone USING my lovely idea well... *eyes gleam evilly* just ask my  
friends what could happen to you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA  
Oh yeah.. ON with the story!  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
A couple was walking through the snow. Their car had broken down 2 miles short of   
their destination – a cabin up in the mountains.   
"Kenji, it's so cold." Actually she was right. It was –15 degrees Fahrenheit  
"I know my dear. But we're almost there."  
Suddenly Ikuko tripped over something in the snow. "Wh…what is it?!" she cried,   
thoroughly stunned. It turned out to be a basket. Looking down at where the basket had   
turned they saw a baby. But the baby had not called out like normal babies did. It just   
lay there in the snow staring back at Kenji and Ikuko. "Where did it come from?" Ikuko   
questioned, not really to anyone since obviously her husband would not know the answer.   
She picked up the child making sure that it was indeed alive. Maybe it's mute.   
thought Ikuko since the child had still not made a sound she then decided something. "Kenji we must take it with us!"  
Kenji was taken aback by his wife's sudden outburst. He wasn't a cruel man and when   
he saw his wife attached to the small child who somehow had been abandoned on a   
mountain he decided to let her have her wish. "Very well. I don't know who else would   
take care of her." Ikuko grinned and hugged her husband. She was in much higher   
spirits the rest of the way to the cabin.  
When reaching the cabin they set up a fire in order to warm themselves. The baby   
however didn't seem to want to be warmed. "Darling you've been in the snow, you need   
to warm up." But the closer Ikuko moved the child to the heat, the more the child cried.   
"Very well little rabbit. You can remain here in your basket."  
"Little rabbit? Why'd you call her that Ikuko?" Kenji questioned.  
"I don't know. I guess she just seems like a rabbit, so small and white. She seems just   
like a snow bunny."  
"We'll call her Usagi then." Kenji said thoughtfully.  
Ikuko's eyes beamed at the name. "IT'S PERFECT!" she cried and then turned to the   
child sleeping, "Is that okay with you little one? Your name shall be Usagi." Ikuko was   
greeted by a slight smile on little Usagi's lips.  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
SO what did you think? I hope this is okay. And I do have a slight idea as to where I am going with this. Though I'm not too sure. Perhaps Reviewers can help me. All ideas are welcome, and if you want to flame me, be my guest. I don't take offense easily. But anyways  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Or you may send me comments at princess_eternity@gurlmail.com THough I'll  
be gone for the next two weeks so I don't know when I'll write the next part. Maybe I'll have  
some extreme like INSPIRATION and write another part before I leave. *shrugs*   



	2. Health Problems

Well sufferin' sukatash! and blow me with a blowhorse! People are reading my story! *giggles* After deep thought, I have come up with this chapter. Someone in their review mentioned something about this being based off "snow maiden" or something. No, sorry, it's not. I've never heard of anything. This true-blue-all-pride-is-true Tern style. (Tern being me... you know e-TERN-ity)   
But anyways I'm rambling... 'as usual' HEY! you meany innervoice you! *shakes finger accusingly* 'MOI? Mean? I resent such a comment.' Yeah well, you ARE mean! 'Well I'm being truthful' You could be truthful in a more "NICE" mannerism you know. 'Hey, I'm the workings of you. When YOU'RE nice *I'LL* be nice. Not a second sooner.' *Tern fumes to self about self* 'That's not very becoming on you, you know.' AH SHOVE IT!   
*Tern turns to audience and giggles* Err.... sorry. SOMEONE isn't in a very good mood today. But you may continue and read the story. *smiles cheerfully*  
  
Chapter One of Snow Bunny  
Entitled: Health Problems  
  
Sighing, Ikuko looked down at her little snow bunny lying there on the hospital bed. And a 'snow' creature Usagi was. Ikuko had been worried about Usagi's health when bringing her home and so took her to a doctor.   
  
**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**  
"GOOD GOSH!!!!!!!!" screamed the doctor. Ikuko, startled asked the doctor what was wrong. "This child!" screamed the doctor, "she's not normal."  
"What's wrong with her, doc?" questioned Ikuko, not very happy at how this doctor was behaving.  
"What's wrong with her!? Look at this body temperature!" Squealed the doctor showing the thermometer to Ikuko. It read 32 degrees Farenheit (Sorry, I KNOW they use Celsius in Japan… but heh, I'm an ignorant American who is stuck on the stupid system. Oh and if anyone has forgotten average body temperature for a human is 98.6 degrees ^.~ And 32 degrees is freezing.) Ikuko stared at the thermometer. "Is..is it right?" she questioned.  
"It worked 5 minutes ago," the doctor answered, "here, try it yourself."  
Ikuko took her own temperature and sure enough it came back reading 98.6 degrees (or somewhere around that :-P)  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Ikuko sighed again. What her doctor had told her that day changed everything. Usagi wasn't allowed outside much, mainly only during the winter months. When she finally did have to start going to school, after being home school until High School, special accommodations were set up. The temperature of the school was set as low as they could, which ended up being at about 50 degrees. The kids thought it was fine in the summer (year-round schooling. I don't know if they have it in Japan, but heh, this is MY story and I say they have it so :-P) However, in the winter they thought it was a pain. Everyone walked around with a thousand sweatshirts on. That is all except one, who was always wearing hardly anything. Enough to still be labeled as modest, but these were the clothes kids would wear outside when it was 90 – 100 degrees outside.  
Ikuko jumped suddenly at the movement of the petite pale girl lying there. "Mama?" the girl asked confused.  
"I'm here Usagi." Usagi eyes fluttered opened trying to get accustomed to the light.  
"Mama?…" suddenly Usagi recognized her surroundings, "I'm in the hospital again aren't I mama?" Usagi didn't like that thought it meant that she had passed out in front of her classmates. She wanted to be accepted by them, but passing out in front of them would do no such thing.  
"Yes dear, you're in the hospital."  
"How long?"  
"Only a few hours."  
"Oh, so it was only exhaustion. Not heat stroke again?"  
Ikuko looked at her daughter, brushing the silver strands of hair off her face, "no dear, not another stroke."  
"Mama, am I a freak?"  
"TSUKINO USAGI!!!!" Ikuko yelled appalled, "You are no such thing. And whoever tells you otherwise needs a good bonk on the head!" Usagi laughed at her mother's answer. "Bonking" anyone on the head sounded like a ridiculous thing. "Now tell me," Ikuko started, "why did you go outside?"  
Usagi face turned red, but from anger or embarrassment Ikuko couldn't tell. "ooooh… (anger) those darn girls! They dared me that I wouldn't go outside and talk to Chiba Mamoru. They said I'd either melt from the sun or be too embarrassed to talk to an upperclassmen!" Ikuko suppressed a giggle. She remembered such dares while she was going up. Although, saying that she was too scared to go outside never was part of it.   
"And so did you go talk to him?" Ikuko asked already knowing the answer.  
"Of COURSE!" Usagi fumed, "Talk to him I did. Those girls were feeling mighty stupid I bet when they saw us talking. None of THEM have the nerve to talk to him. Everyone KNOWS that he'll be the Prom King, he's the most popular guy in the High School."  
"Well I'm glad my baby isn't shy. But that's no reason to risk your health." Ikuko said strictly.  
"Yes I know mama. But, those girls, they made me so mad! Plus I was curious. It was just 70 degrees outside, I wanted to see how long I'd last." Usagi said timidly.  
Ikuko understood. It must be real hard for Usagi to be inside all the time. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it, and the way Usagi did deeply impressed her.  
"Yes, well you know the saying 'Curiousity killed the cat'…"  
"I'm not a cat mother." Usagi interjected.  
"Well that's true, but still. Oh, we should call the nurse. Tell her your awake."  
15 minutes later the two Tsukino's were walking out of the hospital. Usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she came into the waiting room…  
  
The END!  
  
'Oh that was cruel Tern' HEY! This is MY story! 'Well I'm kinda, sadly PART of you, so it's MY story as well' BUT I WROTE IT! 'And I help inspire it *inner voice smirks*' Oh that is SO not fair. YOU taking credit for MY WORK! 'SSH! You're scaring your readers.' EEPS!!!! *tackles readers* STAY!  
*Tern takes a deep breath* Okay, if I won't be interrupted... 'No interloper here'... Very well, thank you all for reading. ANd yes, before you fret, there will be another chapter... sometime. I don't really know where I'm heading with this. *Stares at what she just wrote* *shakes head* Well anyways, All comments are welcome. Suggestions even more so! ANy criticism or flames FIRE AWAY! I'll take you all on!! *gets in fighter stance* 'Uh... Tern?' OH right! Well anyways REVIEW and I shall perhaps write another chapter. JA NE!!!  



End file.
